Shiva Transbaal
is the only surviving member of the royal family of the Transbaal Empire who becomes the target of assassination for Eonia and the successor to Gerald Transbaal. Appearance While her gender was masked, Shiva's young appearance was still perceived to be that of a boy. Shiva has neck-length dark blue hair and wears a light blue outfit in both of her outfits in Galaxy Angel and in the succeeding sequels. In ML and EL, she wears a formal, blue dress while having a clear, green raiment behind her. In the brief cameo in MK, Shiva is shown to have grown out her hair. History Galaxy Angel Shiva is the illegitimate child of Emperor Gerald Transbaal and Moon Goddess Shatoyarn in a brief affair that occurred a decade before the events of Galaxy Angel. This event was kept hidden from public and from nearly everyone except for Shatoyarn herself, Shiva grew up without knowing any of her parents. When Eonia's fleets raided Transbaal, the White Moon was sealed by Shatoyarn while Shiva was transferred to the Elsior under Luft Weizen where it was to flee to the outer reaches of the empire and prepare for a counterattack. Shiva meets with the Elsior's new commander, Tact Mayers and while their relationship began with a shaky start, Tact's constant interaction with Shiva would begin to think better of him as they start to play chess together. If Tact fulfilled the necessary requirements, Shiva would be find consulting with Kuromie in the Whale Room around the time of the Fargo Dance where she would doubt herself in her future seat of power if all went well. Later, Shiva is found sleeping in Tact's room where eventually, Tact finds out that Shiva is a girl. This would come to be significant where Shiva opens the pathway to the White Moon because of her hereditary rights to the system. After being briefed on the Chrono Break Cannon, Shiva brings Tact along to ask Shatoyarn of her birth and Shatoyarn would reveal herself to be Shiva's mother. If this scene is triggered, the ending becomes different where Shiva gives up her power as Empress and makes Transbaal a republic and she joins Shatoyarn on the White Moon. Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers Even if Tact discovers Shiva's gender and lineage in the previous game, Moonlit Lovers will treat the particular ending as non-canon as Shiva succeeds Gerald as Empress and her true gender becomes irrelevant in the post-war reconstruction phase. While not playing a big of a role as she did before, Shiva does board the Elsior on one occasion to see how Tact and the Angel Wing were doing. In this visit, Shiva will inquire about his chosen Angel to which Tact will respond positively to. Shiva's affections for him since the first game go unchanged as she mentions that she feels happy knowing that Tact and is chosen one will be happy together. Galaxy Angel Eternal Lovers Shiva would contacted by Tact after the latter's failure to stop Wein from escaping the White Moon and running off with Unit 07. However, instead of punishing him, she grants him an even larger assignment of going directly to Juno to liberate the planet and defeat Wein waiting for them. Apparently, Shiva was able to compromise with the military top brass to give Tact a chance to redeem himself. Shiva would address the fleets and the Elsior before they headed toward Juno. She would later arrive on Juno along with Shatoyarn, Noa, and Luft on the White Moon to assist them in the planning for the final fight against the Val-Fasq. Before the combined fleets move out, Shiva gives one last rallying call to her people in stopping the Val-Fasq. Galaxy Angel II Shiva would make an extremely short cameo where she is seen along with Luft staring at the absence of the White Moon during the events of Mugen Kairo no Kagi. Because Galaxy Angel II takes place four years after the first trilogy, Shiva's hair is shown to have grown out. Personality Having been raised in seclusion in the White Moon without proper parents or siblings, Shiva is understandably sheltered and slightly anti-social as she is not particularly experienced in conversing with others. For this reason, she rarely left her private chambers on the Elsior and only few people visited her. While Tact was yelled out of the chamber during their first encounter, Tact's continued interest in her wellbeing would eventually help Shiva overcome her fears of being fit to succeed the throne. After she succeeds the throne, Shiva's demeanor becomes brighter and more confident as she begins to adapt well to the seat of power. While Tact was none the wiser in terms of canon, Shiva's initial distrust in Tact soon evolves into that of love as she finds someone confident, easygoing, and accepting in Tact's character. Even when she asked if Tact would love someone who was 10 years old, Tact gave a confident answer that love knows no bounds. Even after Tact ends up with a chosen Angel, Shiva would still have lingering feelings for him but was satisfied to know that Tact would be happy with the girl he had chosen. Trivia *In one 4koma Shiva appears as an Adult. In other 4kome Shiva has Mint outfit on. *Shiva becoming the Empress of the Transbaal Empire at the end of the first game with her true gender being irrelevant is because the capitol planet was trying to put itself back together after Eonia's attack and they had to make do with what they had. **Shiva had an advantage being Gerard's offspring, albeit not with the same mother as Eonia. Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:EDEN Armed Forces personnel Category:Transbaal Empire Armed Forces personnel